godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
The Firebird
|image =HB Goji ep 01 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Firebird |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =1 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Firebird is the first episode and the series premiere of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up one day on "Pitkin," one of the Aleutian Islands in Alaska, where two geologists are taking some readings on the Island for seismic activity. Suddenly, a nearby dormant volcano begins erupting to their horror. Unable to escape from the volcano due to the eruption washing their Boat away, the geologists radio for any nearby Boat to come save them. Unaware to the geologists, A Giant Reptilian Bird, surrounded in Fire briefly appears from out of the erupting Volcano's crater and roars before submerging back inside of it. We are then introduced to our heroes, the Calico Crew, who are out at sea. The youngest member, Pete is playing Hide and Seek with Godzooky, whose weight is comically weighing down the Calico's rear. The rest of the crew, Captain Carl Majors, Dr. Quinn Darien, and First Mate Brock all joke about Pete and Godzooky playing when Brock rallies to Majors of some unusual Seismic activity nearby. To their horror, A Gigantic Tidal Wave starts rapidly approaching the Calico as a result of said activity, thus Majors is force to use a small remote on his waist known as "the Godzilla Signal." Upon pressing the main button on the signal, Godzilla, the King of the monsters himself bursts out from the Water and scoops up the Calico in his hand, saving the Calico Crew from the oncoming Tidal Wave. Once Godzilla leaves, the Calico traces the tremor that caused the Tidal Wave coming from Pitkin Island, where they also pick up the Geologists' Distress Signal. Realizing the men there are in trouble, the Calico sets sail to get some answers. Arriving on the scene, the Calico Crew find the Geologists and the erupting volcano. Acting fast, Majors and Brock manage to rescue them on the Calico's Hovercraft before they can be killed by the Lava Flow. When one of the geologists named Blake, theorizes that Pitkin's Volcanic Eruption could cause more dormant volcanoes in the Aleutians to reactivate, thus creating dangerous Tidal Waves around the World, Quinn and Brock go off to investigate the Island for some more research, looking for a way to stop the eruption from continuing. After gaining some notes, Quinn notes a Tunnel that leads directly into the Volcano's Core, and thus, Blake and the Crew (minus Pete) go off into the Tunnel to find a way to stop it. Unaware to the Crew however, a very eager Godzooky follows after them, with a frustrated Pete who's forced to follow after him too. Blake and the Crew's investigation in the Tunnel ultimately leads them to the Volcano's Core as predicted. Suddenly while observing the Core, the group is attacked by the Fire Bird, who rises out from the Lava beneath, revealed to be the cause of the Volcano's activity. Feeling threatened by the intruders, the Fire Bird attacks them, but thanks to a luckily intervention by Godzooky and Pete, Blake and the rest of the Crew flee from the Volcano's Tunnel and head back to the Calico to escape from the Island. The Fire Bird however is now provoked and in hot pursuit of its intruders. Majors calls upon Godzilla, who rises up from the Waters to confront the Fire Bird. Godzilla and the Fire Bird then engage in battle, only for it to be at a Stand-still due to the Fire Bird's ability to fly. The fight however ends abruptly when Godzilla accidentally falls off a Cliff, allowing the Fire Bird to retreat from the fight. Brock and Quinn notice that the Fire Bird is heading straight for the Arctic, and so the Calico Crew and Godzilla all head after the Monster. Blake then theorizes that the Fire Bird has come to the Arctic to lay eggs, meaning that more Fire Birds could be created. Re-confronting the Fire Bird in the Arctic now, Godzilla and the Fire Bird resume their fight. Despite some interference from Godzooky's antics, both monsters end up submerged in the Water, with the Fire Bird fleeing into a nearby underwater cave out of desperation. Godzilla then traps the Fire Bird inside of the Cave with some Boulders barricading its way. With the Fire Bird now trapped (and would eventually drown underwater,) Godzilla is victorious, saving the World from the Fire Bird's breeding! Meanwhile, Godzooky's disobedience is met with by Pete, who leaves him to be carried in a boat pulled by the Calico as punishment. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Fire Bird Gallery Smiling HB Goji 1.png|Godzilla smiling Smiling HB Goji 2.png|Godzilla smiling again Trivia *Godzooky's grunts are noticeably different in this episode in comparison to the rest of the series. Here, his voice sounds much more docile and less goofier than it would eventually become later on. *This episode features one of the very rare times in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which Godzilla smiles. The first being when he reassuringly roars at Godzooky after rescuing the Calico from a Tidal Wave, and the second when he rescues Godzooky while fighting against the Firebird in the Arctic. The latter one however could possibly be an animation error. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour